


Tycutio Drabble Collection

by SosearchingRomeo (Breakingthestandards)



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Drabbles, Kid fics, M/M, Main characters as children, Main characters wanting children, Tumblr fills, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthestandards/pseuds/SosearchingRomeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercalt drabbles written on Tumblr that I hadn't want to post on AO3 because they're so short but still did.</p><p>1. A cute drabble of little Mercutio and little Tybalt. Just an Average Day.<br/>2. Drabble I want your babies. Here Goes.<br/>3. Tycutio: Yes I can hear you singing out there in the water and yes it is alluring as all get-out but no I am not falling for that again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just an Average Day

**Just an average day**

The boys stood opposite each other. Their little wooden swords held in front of them.

“I’m going to kill you!” The one dressed in red shouted.

“Oh yeah? I like to see you try?” The other, in blue, retorted.

It took the boy in red just a few steps before he had the boy in blue on the ground. The latter cried loudly and let his wooden sword fall.

“Now, for the finishing blow…..”

“Tybalt.”

The boy in red held his sword in the air, ready to hit the boy in blue with it, but turned his face. His eyes betrayed that he already knew who had shouted his name and that he had expected him.

“Mercutio.” The name came out through gritted teeth. The boy in blue scooted a few steps away from him before grabbing his wooden sword from the ground and quickly running over to the newly arrived Mercutio.

“Mew mew,” said the boy in purple before he stuck out his tongue. “What’s this?” He then said as the boy in blue came to hide behind his back. “Scared, Romeo? Do I have to do it myself again?”

Romeo, the boy in blue, didn’t give much of a reply but a whimper before handing his friend the wooden sword. Mercutio’s eyes lit up as he held the wooden object.

Granted, the boy was shite at it but Tybalt enjoyed each and every fight they had. He knew that the Prince of Verona, Mercutio’s uncle, had refused to give his nephew a wooden sword or any other weapon as a toy. It was no wonder Mercutio was such a bad fighter because he lacked practice, but whenever he could hold Romeo’s sword, of Benvolio’s, his eyes would light up and he’d pretend he was better than his friends at it.

Well, at least his vocabulary grew rapidly and he had a way with words, otherwise his fights with Tybalt would have been dreadfully dull.

“Ready to battle, Oh King of Cats?”

Tybalt squeaked as he dodged a sloppy attack made by the purple-clad boy. “You already plunged. You should say such things before you attack.” He reprimanded the boy.

But this was typically Mercutio. The boy wouldn’t listen or follow the rules. He liked to talk and dance with the wooden blade at the same time. He didn’t mind etiquette. He probably didn’t even know it.

Another blow and Tybalt laughed. He had easily blocked the attack. With another move Mercutio was on his back and the boy in red was sat upon him, grinning widely and trapping the boy with his body to the floor. Mercutio was thrashing wildly, his feet stamping and his arms flailing.  “Unfair.” he muttered. “You’re a naughty cat!”

And Tybalt just laughed loudly.

“Tybalt dear, will you come inside to eat?” The lovely lady who called was Tybalt’s mother. She stood in one of the doorways and overlooked the square. There was a small smile on her face and a glint in her eyes – one like only mothers could have.

Tybalt huffed and reluctantly got off his victim.

“Oh, does the cat have to eat?” Mercutio said, jumping off the floor in one swift movement.

Tybalt stuck out his tongue. “Go and annoy Romeo.”

“I will.” Mercutio said with a smile. “See you tomorrow, oh good King of Cats.”

“See you after dinner.” Tybalt countered.

“Is that a promise?”

“Yes it is.” Because Tybalt didn’t dare to say no when he saw that hopeful expression in the other boy’s eyes.


	2. Here Goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TYCUTIO+20. Babies.

**Here Goes**

The two men stood opposite each other. Both were breathing heavily. Their gazes were intense. Danger described in both of them, as one aimed for the other with a sword. Mercutio thrust his chest forth – as if he wasn’t scared. It was a bold move considering that he was the one the blade was pointing at.

Sweat dripped from his opponent’s forehead. The man in front of him suffered an eye-twitch which usually was a signal that he was raging but tried to keep some form of self-control nonetheless. Between them the dirt and soil had formed a piece of art that reminded of a painting. The brown earth had traces all over it and silently described the wrestle that had taken place there only moments ago, when man struggled on top of man and tried to get the other to lose their blade. Tybalt had succeeded.

Mercutio’s sword lay underneath his foot, the Capulet’s boot heavy upon it so the other man couldn’t get it back easily. The leather of his boot creaked as Tybalt shifted slightly, dividing his weight differently as he prepared for the attack.

The prince’s nephew eyed him like a doe, but didn’t budge. He kept rooted to the spot and spread his arms wide to challenge his opponent. A raw laugh escaped his throat.

The laugh annoyed Tybalt and his lips twitched into a downward snarl. His expression thunderous. The wind that blew past him took hold of his blouse, open after the fight, and Mercutio’s attention was drawn to it. The man, more of a boy if you’d ask Tybalt, fixed his gaze on Tybalt’s exposed chest, which amused the Capulet even less.

“Let’s call it a draw.” Mercutio tried, his hand reaching for the pointed end of Tybalt’s blade. But the Capulet had foreseen this move and gently nudged his sword closer to the boy’s neck. Mercutio saw the signal and spread his arms wide again, showing that he really could not harm the other and that he was surrendering. “Or you could kill me.” He managed to say with another laugh.

“Kill you?” Tybalt muttered, his eyes turning to slits. Then suddenly a laugh escaped from the depth of his chest, rising from deep within his throat, catching Mercutio by surprise.

The boy’s eyes widened even more. “Well?” He said, waiting for the blade to pierce his skin.

“No, I will not kill you….” The man smirked and lowered his sword, but just a little. Now the tip of it was pointing at Mercutio’s abdomen.  “Why would I kill you, pretty?” He started, then paused to lick his lips.

“Pretty?” Mercutio was amazed, he hardly noticed that he had stuttered. This was the kind of nickname he had secretly always used for his self-chosen enemy and now was flattered to hear being used upon himself, but what game was Tybalt playing here? Was he mad?

The boy frowned at the thought. If anyone was allowed to be called mad it was him, Mercutio. No. Tybalt could not possibly fulfill the role of being the mad one if the role was already attributed to him. He made a gesture with his arm, a first attempt to get closer to Tybalt, but the Capulet pressed the blade even lower and the steel was now pressing painfully close against his special parts, forcing him to stay where he was. He swallowed deeply.

“No, I’m not going to lie to you.” Tybalt said, dark eyes tracing the boy up and down and sending shivers down Mercutio’s spine. Tybalt’s voice lowered even more. “I want your babies.”


	3. voice from the water

prompt fill: voice from the water

I am taking prompts today to get me distracted from the death of a friend.

[ **Please send me your prompts and I shall try and fill them all with a drabble** ](http://www.mercutio.nl/ask)

tveckling: Tycutio: Yes I can hear you singing out there in the water and yes it is alluring as all get-out but no I am not falling for that again.

Au: Drabble. You might have expected a siren/Mermaid au. Might do one someday. This is another first-person from Tybalt’s perspective. It somehow is a nice perspective for me today. Read under the cut. 

* * *

That same voice. There was no mistake. I squinted my eyes and tried to think of other things than the arousal floating through my chest, all the way down to my abdomen _and even lower._ To think these thoughts is sinful but if I act on them, what will I end up with? The same regret as last time? _The same regret as always._

You are but a tease and you know it. You take delight in luring men to your side, men and women alike. You love the way their eyes light up and the way their lips move when they compliment you on your beauty, your generosity and your voice. You take pleasure in driving them wild with desire and then you drop them, leave them to fend for themselves in the cold of the night.

You are swift and eager. You take all you can and leave them with nothing. Your _lovers._

Are they even lovers? I try not to think of you that way. True, you may have owned me for a while and I might have possessed you and it was bliss. But a creature like you should not exist. Not with such alluring voice, not with such slender legs, not with such cheeky eyes and such a coy smile. Not a creature with a tongue that can make lies sound like melodies of song, or with hands that can roam bodies and make them melt with desire. You are a creature made of heaven and hell and deserve the cruellest fate for being there but not truly being mine.

I sigh. Once again my damned feet have betrayed me and as I reach the water of the fountain I can see you standing there, smiling and singing. You’re washing your hands and as it’s a hot day you’ve decided to wash your hair too, or so it seems. The wet tresses of blonde-teasingly-orange hair drip down your face. You notice me and look up to flash me a smile and I am smitten.

As always you call me names and I grumble my reply. What I said in turn I can’t even remember anymore, but it doesn’t truly matter.

A siren, is that a fitting description for you? A beautiful creature who lures men in and then drowns them. For it feels as if you are drowning me every time you turn away to meet with your Montague friends. But right now they’re not with you. And right now I am standing near, so very near that our noses can touch, and I can see how you close your eyes and wait for my touch.

My hand is on your cheek and I can feel the cool droplets of water on your skin against my palm. “Tybalt.” You breathe, then beg for me to possess you. But it’s too late already, for I am not the one who possesses you. Rather, I am the one being possessed.

I drop my blade and run both hands into your wet hair. My fingers curl in the strands, the leather of my gloves crackles as I grit my teeth and snarl. “You should be mine, Mercutio.”

And then I fall for the same trap you lay for me each time.


End file.
